The present disclosure generally relates to a beverage dispensing assembly having a communications module, and more particularly in certain embodiments to an extender assembly having a communications module, such as a beacon transmitter, for use in such a beverage dispensing assembly. The disclosure further relates to a system including such a beverage dispensing assembly, a remote content management system, and a selectively programmed personal communication device having a software development kit for communication between the beverage dispensing assembly and the personal communication device, and between the personal communication device and the remote content management system, wherein selected content from the remote content management system may be transmitted to the personal communication device.
Beverage dispensing assemblies, and in particular draught beer dispensing tap assemblies, typically comprise a faucet body having an inlet and a spout, and a valve lever projecting from the faucet body and moveable between a closed position and an open position to selectively pass beverage from the inlet to the spout. A tap handle frequently may further be operatively connected to the valve lever for more easily controlling a position of the valve lever. While such beverage dispensing assemblies are typically manually operated and do not need any electrical connections, tap handles in a tap assembly have employed fiber optic cables to illuminate portions of the tap and handle and have included quick release electrical connections surrounding a threaded core. Such devices are shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,638; 5,491,617 and 3,043,925.
However, the need remains for a beverage dispensing assembly that can wirelessly communicate with a portable communication device and wherein predetermined content is provided, from a remote source, to the portable communication device corresponding to a parameter of the location of the portable communication device relative to the beverage dispensing assembly.